


Letter of complaint

by SmallFluff



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor, death mention, mary mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallFluff/pseuds/SmallFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ib is told to write a letter of complaint for school</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter of complaint

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea at like eight in the morning and I spent at least an hour reading advice on "letters of complaint" for 9-year-olds.  
> I apologise profusely

Dear Sir or Madam Weiss Guertena,  


I am writing to you to complain about the state of your gallery. I visited this gallery quite a while ago in the afternoon on a Tuesday, and I was very disappointed by the fact that the paintings in your gallery like to come alive and pretend to be people and then stab people with palette knives. I was disappointed with this because I do not like getting stabbed with a palette knife by a painting as it often ends in me dying, which is not something that I like to do. I advise you to make your paintings not do that as it would not be very good if people started dying in your art gallery because they got stabbed by paintings.  


I was also enraged with the fact that your paintings like to steal peoples’ flowers and take all of the petals off of them, which causes the people and the flowers to die, and you have to go and find a vase to put the flower in, which is a bit not good. Could you imagine what it felt like to have to repeatedly find vases in an art gallery which is quite big actually? I do not think you could. I am sure that in your position as artist for the bit of the gallery that I got lost in, you will fix this problem immediately.  


Thirdly, I was devastated by the fact that some of the paintings’ names contained big words that I could not understand, so I had to get Garry to read them for me. This made me feel annoyed, as I had to point at the words and I did not know if pointing at the words would make the paintings come to life and pretend to be human then stab me with a palette knife, which would not be a good thing to happen. Furthermore, there was also a book that had words in it that Garry would not explain to me because I was not old enough to know what they meant. I advise you to use shorter words for your books and paintings and put more picture books on your bookshelves, preferably ones where no-ones stomach gets cut open.  


To conclude, your art gallery was not very good as I almost died a lot. However I did find Garry there and he was my friend and helped me with big words, so that made your art gallery less not very good  


Yours sincerely  


Ib Westwood  


P.S. Please make sure that the flowers are daisies and not roses, as daisies have more petals and are prettier.

**Author's Note:**

> She got an A  
>  Ib's surname is just one I thought suited her. If she has a canon one, could someone please let me know so I can change it?


End file.
